Un lindo recuerdo
by Kmiya
Summary: Un lindo recuerdo oculto dentro de una pluma... ¿cambiara algo el que ella lo vea?. ::Clamp in Wonderland:: Regalo para Luzzi x3!


¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Un lindo recuerdo **

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

-¿Estás segura de que la sientes por aquí? –preguntó el pequeño peluche en forma de león, volando cerca de la resbaladilla del Rey Pingüino, no muy seguro de que estar en aquel lugar.

-¡Estoy segura! Esa energía era la de una Carta Clow –contestó una pequeña de unos once años, vestida como una pequeña bruja, con una gran estrella colgando de la punta de su sombrero.

A lo lejos podían verse dos chicos más, una de larga cabellera oscura que, traía una cámara de video y el otro con un traje verde de estilo chino. El chico tampoco parecía muy seguro de que aquello fuera posible.

-Es extraño... aseguras sentir la energía de una carta, pero ni el muñeco ni yo sentimos nada... ¿no te habrás confundido? –el joven se acercó hasta ponerse al lado de ella.

-¡Jum! Lamentablemente en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso –la chica vestida de bruja soltó un suspiro, calmando las intensiones de pelea entre el León y el joven hechicero- Sakurita, piénsalo: no es normal que la Bestia del Sello no pueda sentir una carta Clow.

-Kero tiene un buen punto –habló por primera vez la joven de tez blanca, mirando a su amiga preocupada- ¿No habrá sido otra cosa?

-No... estoy segura que era una Carta Clow, pero... a la vez su energía era distinta y tan... tan familiar.

Los otros tres la miraron preocupados; no era normal ver a Sakura en ese estado, así que decidieron, tácitamente, seguir buscando. Pero algo le preocupaba a Cerberus, y era que aquella energía no pudiera sentirla nadie más que ella... sólo esperaba que no fuera nada peligroso.

Y así duraron varias horas, buscando por todo el parque Pingüino y sus alrededores, pero no había señal alguna de aquella extraña carta o quien provocaba esa energía. Sakura empezó a considerar que tal vez sí había imaginado todo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de_ rendirse_, vio algo extraño en una banca. Se acercó con cuidado y ladeó la cabeza extrañada.

-¿Una... pluma?

Sí, era una pluma, pero no era una pluma normal. Esta era blanca, con un extraño símbolo rosa y tenía más o menos el tamaño de Kero. Pero no era su forma lo que le llama la atención, sino la sensación de que era algo_conocido_. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la pluma sus ojos perdieron brillo y dejó de sentir su cuerpo. Sakura había entrado en alguna especie de trance sin darse cuenta.

-Kinomoto¿encontraste algo? –preguntó en ese momento Shaoran, quien al verla quieta por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar decidió ir con ella. Pero Sakura no le contestó nada, al contrario, siguió avanzando hacía la banca- ¿Kinomoto? –Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca y extendió su mano, fue en ese momento que la pluma comenzó a brillar, dejando ver el poder que contenía. Shaoran corrió hacía ella, pero fue tarde, la chica había tocado la pluma y una gran luz se desprendió de la misma, cegándolo- ¡¡KINOMOTO!!

Tomoyo y Cerberus, cada uno en una posición distinta, lograron escuchar el grito del joven Li, así como ver aquel destello de luz que surgió de la nada. Preocupados, corrieron hacía aquel lugar, pero lo que vieron al llegar no les resultó nada satisfactorio.

-¡Sakura! –gritó asustada Tomoyo.

En el suelo, abrazada por un Shaoran preocupado, se encontraba inconsciente la joven Sakura Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró levemente Sakura.

Había abierto los ojos, sintiendo cómo le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero lo que vio a su alrededor le asustó. No había nada, sólo un extenso tipo de desierto.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco el traje, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, gritando los nombres de sus tres amigos, esperando que ellos también estuvieran en aquella zona.

Pero no los encontraba y eso comenzó a preocuparle, hasta que escuchó unas risas. Cuando volteó hacía atrás se asustó. ¡Había un tipo de oasis¿En que momento lo pasó que no se dio cuenta?

Corrió hacía ahí, pero tuvo que detenerse pues la visión que le recibió sólo logró confundirla aún más.

Sentados entre las flores, al parecer en una conversación muy entretenida, se encontraba un Shaoran, de no más de ocho años, muy alegre, sin esa expresión de madurez que tenía él que ella conocía y, a su lado, se encontraba ella misma.

¿Acaso eso era un sueño?

Se acercó con cuidado, pero cuando tropezó con una piedra se dio cuenta que ella no existía en aquel extraño mundo, así que tomó un poco más de confianza y se puso cerca de ambos.

-Ne Syaoran... ¿Tu padre sigue trabajando en las ruinas? –preguntó la pequeña Sakura, mientras hacía una corona de flores.

-Sí y dice que la próxima vez me llevará con él –expresó orgulloso, como si eso lo hubiera estado deseando por mucho tiempo.

Sakura se sorprendió de ver esa expresión, preguntándose si Shaoran llegaría a tener, alguna vez, aquel tipo de sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Hacemos una promesa? –dijo la pequeña Sakura, terminando su corona y colocándosela a Syaoran cuyas mejillas tomaron un leve tono rojizo.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?

-Que algún día me llevaras contigo y me mostrarás por qué amas tanto la arqueología¿sí? –extendió su mano y el chico pareció dudar un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa de su Princesa asintió, entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de ella, cerrando así la promesa.

Sakura Kinomoto miró aquello aún sin entender del todo qué significaba aquella visión o lo que fuera, pero al ver cómo su yo pequeño abrazaba a Syaoran, no pudo evitar pensar que era una linda imagen.

Pero algo la descolocó por completo, a lo lejos y caminando tranquilamente, venían su padre, Fujitaka, y... ¿El mago Clow?. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se iba a acercar pero en ese momento sintió que algo la estaba jalando hacía atrás, lejos de aquellos dos hombres.

-¡No!. ¡Aún no! –gritó, pero la oscuridad la dominó antes de que pudiera ver cómo la pequeña Sakura corría a los brazos del Mago y le llamaba _"padre"_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a respirar en grandes bocanadas, como si hubiera estado en el agua. Sakura miró a su alrededor y observó que Li, Tomoyo y Kero le miraban preocupados.

-Sakura... Sakura¿Qué pasó? –la primera en hablar fue Tomoyo, quien trataba de contener las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos.

Sakura no comprendió la pregunta, Li alzó una mano y le mostró lo que tenía en la misma, era una carta Clow o eso parecía, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la imagen de la misma. Dentro tenía la figura de esa extraña pluma y en su nombre recitaba _"Recuerdo"._

-¿Carta _Recuerdo_?

-Apareció un poco antes de que te despertaras –dijo Li, y en ese momento todo lo sucedido, lo que vio en aquel lugar regreso a su mente e, inconscientemente, se abrazó de manera fuerte a Shaoran, quien solo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, encontrándose con una Tomoyo alegre grabando la escena.

Kero no intervino en esa ocasión, porque una duda le invadía... ¿Qué era esa carta¿Y por qué había hecho eso con Sakura?

-¿Por qué no la invocas? Para saber que hace

Los tres chicos miraron extrañados a Kero... ¿Él no sabía que hacía esa carta?

Sakura solo asintió, poniéndose de pie y mirando la carta. La lanzó y recitó el conjuro, pero algo falló, pues cuando el báculo tocó la carta esta en vez de salir desapareció entre brillos. Los cuatro miraron cómo esos brillos subían hasta el cielo y cómo pasaban tres sombras, muy grandes, las cuales desaparecieron por algo parecido a un portal.

Cuatro pares de ojos parpadearon confundidos y después se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Nadie supo contestarle a Tomoyo, pues ni ellos mismos sabían que había sucedido.

Decidieron dejarlo así por ese día, pues no parecía que pudieran encontrar respuesta a eso. Pero, en el camino, Sakura y Shaoran quedaron rezagados y él, un poco sonrojado, se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando te desmayaste¿Te pasó algo malo?

Sakura lo miró y recordó aquella escena, el abrazo tierno entre ambos niños y luego a los dos adultos... al final solo sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No, solo tuve un lindo recuerdo.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la Historia.**

**Palabras:** 1,400.


End file.
